Ghost Stories
by CrescentFlame
Summary: During a storm on her way home, Miki Daimon wanders into an old abandoned school, where she meets a blue akita and an oni? Now she and an Inugami named Touma must reseal all the monsters her dad once sealed. Touma X OC Masaru X OC


**Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of any of this! Minus the OCs!**

Miki Daimon was heading home when a storm hit, hard. Miki was a petite sixteen year old girl with straight auburn hair styled cropped short and layered with slightly longer bangs, olive green eyes, and a slight tan. She wore her school's girl's uniform, an auburn plaid mini skirt, auburn jacket with pockets on the sides over a white dress shirt, and a green bow tie. She wore black thigh high socks and black slip-on shoes.

"God damn it!" She said as she looked around for shelter. She found it in a run down school. She ran towards the school, opened to sliding doors, and rushed in. the doors suddenly closed behind her causing to jump.

"Okay," She said, "That was weird."

She decided to explore the school and walked farther into it. She walked through the halls reading the signs above the rooms. She then spotted a blue Akita and ran towards it.

"Hey there," She said as she reached the dog, "What are you doing here?"

The dog stared at her whimpered.

"Were you abandoned?" Miki asked. The Akita nodded.

"Well, you're very intelligent." Miki smiled, "When the storm stops, I'll bring you to live with me!"

The dogs face lit up at that last sentence. Miki smiled widely.

"What do we have here?" A demonic voice said from behind her and the dog growled. Miki looked behind her to see a black and red oni.

Miki gulped.

"Looks like I've found a Daimon spawn!" It said, "I never thought I'd see a female Daimon spawn!"

Miki stepped backwards, when the dog tugged on her sleeve. Miki looked down at the dog. It motioned her to follow it. Miki followed the dog, both running away from the oni, who was not far behind them. They ran into the main office and then into the principal's office hiding behind the desk.

The oni screamed as he tried to get into the main office and retreated.

"What was that?" Miki said.

"The main office has talismans built into the doors, walls, and ceilings that put a barrier all over it." A calm male voice said, "As long was you're in here, you're safe."

Miki behind her to see a boy, her age, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie both under an unbuttoned green vest, black pants, and black shoes sitting where the dog once was.

"Who are you?" Miki asked in a panicked voice, "And where's the dog!"

"My name is Touma," The boy replied, "And I am the dog."

"You can't be the dog, Touma."

"I'm an Inugami, to be precise." Touma stated.

"Inugami?" Miki said, "But those are just myths."

"I surprised your father never told you about your inheritance."

"My father's dead!" Miki said, "He's been dead for ten years!"

"No wonder he never told you." Touma said.

"How do you even know my father?" Miki asked, frustrated.

"I was the last monster he sealed."

"Sealed?" Miki said, "What does that mean?"

"It means, Miki, he sealed away monsters and ghosts when he was in high school." Touma sighed, then he started to look at the book shelf until he pulled out a thin diary and handed it to Miki, "This was your father's monster book."

"Monster book?"

"It's where he kept all his sealing techniques." Touma sighed, "Find that oni's picture and read how to seal it."

Miki flipped through the book until she found the oni's picture with writing next to it. She read it out loud, "'August fifth, I encountered Narakurou, I chanted "Be gone evil fangs" three times and put him to spiritual sleep within our principal's painting,' I wonder why he did that?"

"Keep reading." Touma sighed.

"'Because I hated that stupid, fat ass, ugly bitch more than that brainless moron Narakurou.'"

Miki sighed, "So all I've got to do is chant "Be gone evil fangs" three times and then I'll never see him again."

"Yeah, if you can find a picture of an ugly, fat ass woman." Touma sighed, "You first need something to put the spirit in."

"No problem!" Miki said, pulling out a fat ass, ugly woman's picture.

"Who is that?"

"I have no clue," Miki said, "but my best friend gave it to me today."

Touma sighed, "Okay then, let's move out."

Miki nodded and the two left the main office.

"Aha!" Narakurou shouted as he appeared behind them, "There you are, Daimon spawn!"

"Miki now!" Touma shouted.

Miki held out the picture and chanted, "Be gone evil fangs" three times, Narakurou turned into white light that flew into the picture.

Miki fainted, Touma catching her.

"Looks like I've finally found you, my mate." Touma smirked mischievously.

Miki awoke in her bedroom in her PJs.

"Welcome to the world of the living," Touma's voice said, "Miki-chan."

Miki turned to look at Touma, who had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What are you doing in my room!" Miki shouted.

"Well, your mother wasn't home and I don't have a place of my own, so I figured why not bring you into your room. I also dressed you, I hope you don't mind."

"Why you little-!" Miki yelled, but was cut off by Touma appearing right next to her and pressing his lips against her's. Miki squirmed a little, causing Touma to hold her until she finally punched him in the chin.

"You-you-you womanizing bastard!" Miki shouted.

"I guess this is what happens when your mate isn't a fellow inugami." Touma said, rubbing his chin.

"Mate!" Miki said in shock, "What does that mean!"

"It means, my dear Miki-chan," Touma smirked, "That you and I are destined to be together, forever."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"No, no I'm not."

An awkward silence came over the room until Miki said, "You best have an excuse for my mom to why you should stay here, unless you be a dog your whole stay."

"Actually, I was planning on being a dog this whole stay," Touma smirked, "That way I can sleep with my mate."

**Chapter one! Miki, by the way, is Masaru and an OC's daughter, not a female Masaru. I was thinking of doing that, but soon lost that idea. Have an excellent day! Please review! No flaming. And I hoped you enjoyed it as much, or more, than I had writing it.**


End file.
